Various methods for joining metallic structural elements by inductive high-frequency pressure welding are known from the related art. Thus, for example, the German Patent Application DE 198 58 702 A1 describes a method for joining blade parts of a gas turbine, one blade section and at least one further blade part being provided. In this context, corresponding joining surfaces of these elements are essentially mutually aligned while allowing for spacing therebetween; are subsequently welded together by the action of an inductor excited by high-frequency current; and are then driven together with mutual contacting of the joining surfaces thereof. The inductor is excited using a constant frequency which is generally above 0.75 MHz. In addition, the frequency is selected as a function of the geometry of the joining surfaces. When working with inductive high-frequency pressure welding, it is critical to the quality of the join that the two welding partners be heated simultaneously and homogeneously. Moreover, a uniform upsetting deformation of the join region must be ensured in order to obtain a welded connection that is free of defects. However, the disadvantage of the known methods is that it is precisely the last mentioned condition that can only be met with great difficulty or not at all. Thus, the requisite quality for the resulting components and, in particular, for the joins thereof is not always attainable.